


Experiment

by Grimmy88



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy88/pseuds/Grimmy88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets Ellis a present, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

            When he opened the door it was dark. The only source of light came from the light bulbs under the microwave that Nick had magnanimously left on for him. Otherwise the apartment was dark and clean and the only sound, the quiet hush of a television, called out from the hallway.

            But Ellis turned into the shower first because he knew it would be a brutal form of suicide to attempt to enter their bedroom, let alone their bed, without scrubbing himself off first. And tonight that meant rubbing until his skin was red to get the dirt and grime and coagulated oil off his skin.

            After, now allowed to enter the room, Ellis moved across and ducked down to the drawers beneath the flickering television set so he wouldn’t obscure his lovers view.

            When they’d first moved in together Ellis had kept his clothes in ‘his room.’ Now that room’s drawers were empty save for maybe a pair of socks. The only thing that room held, or rather the closet held, were the few sets of nicer clothes and his jeans, mainly because Nick had so many and he hadn’t wanted to get in the way and wrinkle any of them. But all his boxers and socks and any shirts he slept in were in Nick’s room, in that one drawer he was digging through.

            He traded the towel around his waist for one of the pairs and chucked the wet material into the hamper before slipping into his side of the bed.

            Nick was propped against the pillows on the other side, shirtless and hair array, eyes on the television where a newscaster droned on about one thing and then another.

            Ellis curled on his side to face him. “Sorry.”

            “For what? You called.” The older man slid lower onto the bed, eyes not leaving the screen where tomorrow’s weather was now projected.

            “Yeah, it was either get it all done tonight or go in tomorrow.” And Ellis wasn’t fond of working weekends when he’d much rather accompany Nick to the city or on a walk, or whatever their plans would be.

            The gambler hummed at him and passed over the remote. Ellis took it and turned on the animal channel, a habit he’d acquired during their long trip, mostly because of all the hosts and their monotone, sleep-inducing voices.

            “You tired?”

            Ellis glanced up from where he had shoved the side of his face into his pillow. “I’m alright.”

            “I got you something.” Nick pulled a bag off the side dresser and passed it over.

            Inside was a bottle of lubrication. “…We run out?”

            Nick turned on the lamp and the hick read again: KY TOUCH, and in fancy writing under that _massage_ and then 2-in-1 TINGLING body massage and personal lubricant.

            Ellis steeled his eyebrows down. “You mean you got yerself somethin.’”

            “That, too,” the conman murmured.

            “I dunno if I wanna _tingle_.” He glanced up from the bottle again, noting the lidded gaze and the languid breaths of the man who had repositioned to hover above.

            “I thought I always made you tingle.”

            “Alright, I’m sleepin’ in my room.” He sat to get up, smiling when Nick’s hand encircled his wrist and pulled him back. He took up the bottle again when kisses began to line his forehead.

            “I don’t even wanna know how yer day went, do I?”

            His lover hummed again and his lips moved to the arch of Ellis’ right eyebrow and then the left, the slight stubble of his face scratching the bridge of the younger man’s nose with the movement. Ellis closed his eyes, drawing the kisses down and soft onto his lids.

            And now he really didn’t know, or want to guess, what the older man had been doing or thinking for a better portion of the day. Because a special lube, at least in Ellis’ mind, meant a certain amount of lust and whenever Nick was worked up the redneck only thought to relate their sex with that of rabbits.

            But the next kiss was just as soft on the inner curve of where his left eye met the upwards slope of his nose and Ellis turned his face to get the same treatment on the other side. And then he drew in a breath.

            If Nick was being soft and nice it could’ve just been to get the hick to use the lube or maybe he’d just been lonely, or maybe he was just in a warmly amorous mood, it could’ve been anything, he guessed, but it all meant one thing: he’d be losing a lot of sleep.

            And every time a long session was imminent it meant that in some instance at one point or another he was going to be ashamed and embarrassed.

            Nick’s mouth moved to the bridge of his nose.

            “Were you watchin’ porn?”

            Teeth replaced the lips on his skin, a barely there bite that encased the ridge of his nose with white before lifting away at the shaking of Ellis’ laughter.

            The mechanic lifted his chin and, finally, Nick slitted their mouths together.

            And Nick’s mouth was warm and wet, and it tasted deep and slick and not like food or drink or even toothpaste like Ellis was sure his did. Sure, it was stupid to be self conscious about something like tasting like toothpaste, since Nick probably wouldn’t have kissed him otherwise, or having dry lips after these years together, but it never seemed to stop the thoughts from rising up anyway.

            But Nick didn’t move back; he just placed the tips of his fingers against Ellis’ chin and deepened the embrace, his tongue moist and strong over the top of the smaller man’s mouth and then his teeth. And the conman sucked in a deep breath and his voice skirted back with it.

            Ellis turned his face away. “Did you just ‘mm’ at me?”

            “Did you just pull away from me?” There, now his forehead creased into those familiar lines. It wasn’t right if Nick made it through a night without scrunching his face up at least once.

            The older survivor waited a moment, and Ellis smiled at him and lifted his face again when Nick leaned back down. Their mouths alternated leisurely against the other’s, molding and pressing and slipping, tongues snaking in and out, wiggling together and then back away so that they could focus on only the rhythmic pliancy of lips.

            And when Nick slipped his hand down, under the covers, Ellis spread his legs and let the broad palm stroke through his boxers. In return he skimmed his hand up over the hair of Nick’s forearm, against his bicep, and off his shoulder to the back of his neck so he could draw his lover back down to his mouth and suck in one of those thin lips between his own.

            He drew his head back slowly onto the pillow, tossed into a surge of pleasure at one of Nick’s heavier rubs, and drew back the card shark’s bottom lip in a sucking gesture as a result. And Nick groaned and followed him down, putting force behind the kisses and the licks and then the teeth.

            The blankets disappeared then, tossed aside and Nick’s fabric-covered erection ground into his thigh in firm, circular bursts, his mouth gone rampant on the skin surrounding the hick’s mouth, across his cheek to his ear then down to his jaw which traced back up to the glistening mess he’d left around the now-swollen-kiss-enlarged lips.

            When he’d followed through on the other side, Ellis offered his own kiss forward, pressing it to the column of Nick’s throat and then upwards as his lover went down to mimic the pattern on his own skin. And Ellis licked dragged up to the spot behind Nick’s ear, breathing there heavily and darting his tongue out against the shell and then just behind the lobe, because Nick may have not liked the wet attention in his ear, but the hitch in his hand seemed to imply he didn’t mind it so much as long as it stayed outside.

            Ellis lifted both hands to the sides of the northerner’s face and forced it to the other side to repeat the motion, wanting the parallel Nick had set up continued. And the older man hitched again and then splayed his palm and Ellis dropped his head back for another intense kiss.

            Nick broke away once again, nosing the redneck’s chin upwards, to which Ellis complied, and to which he responded by continuing the touch, running the pointed tip of his nose down an adam’s apple, to the hollow of a throat, down between a clavicle and pink-tinged pectorals until Ellis almost reared up in half when a flicking tongue took over for the skin of his stomach.

            And Nick paid an extra second of attention to his navel, dipping in and out and around, before following down center, away from the v-outline of his hips, drawing away the boxers as he went. Ellis waited for him to lift his head and then copied the motion with his hips, poking the material down until Nick took over to peel it back and off and throw it away.

            Ellis was going to move down until Nick’s hands stilled him and held him while the ex con leaned low, scratching the sharp hair growth on his jaw against the overwhelmingly sensitive patch of skin that outlined the erection and testicles before him. And something told Ellis he wasn’t supposed to like it as much as he should, that the dull pain should outweigh the sudden push of blood to his cock, but he wasn’t always known for listening to that voice in his head anyway.

            When he breathed out a sigh Nick took him in his mouth, that slick and deep mouth, the head first in a suctioning grip of pure moisture, and then the next good portion of his length until he was pressing back against the depth of that mouth, against that contracting throat. And Nick curled his fingers around what he wouldn’t or couldn’t accommodate and pulsed and pulled.

            Moving his hands down to cover both of Nick’s, Ellis let his hips undulate, rocking as he could under the heavy weight and within the demanding mouth. When he moved the gambler gave another long suck and then pulled off, spit trailing from his mouth to the reddened cock in a thin stream before it too split away.

            The southerner moved upwards, tilting his head back and up as it would go to make the distance between them fair and trivial, and Nick reciprocated, hunching his shoulders and cupping Ellis’ face to return the lovingly lust-struck kiss with a far more heated one of his own.

            “Where’d you drop the lube?” Nick asked when they parted.

            For a moment the redneck had no idea what he was being asked, but with a swipe of his hands to the sides of his thighs he found it on the left, where he had dropped it in distraction and consideration of more important things.

            Nick moved back and stepped from the bed then, discarding his own boxers, leaving Ellis to open the tube which he attempted with clumsy, dry fingers, until it was plucked from his grasp and opened by ones that were far more deft than his own.

            And sometimes he wondered if that should’ve frustrated him—that Nick never seemed to get as jittery as he did. Sure, he got excited but even then all his movements and words never faltered like Ellis did. But then again, he didn’t think Nick got embarrassed, at least not when it came to sex.

            Ellis just didn’t know why he still did.

            He settled back down when Nick urged him to with a hard hand to his chest and then he lifted his legs when an equally hard partner joined the first to lift his thighs, spreading his legs outside and around Nick’s hips as the older man settled between on his haunches in support of his weight.

            With his hands free, the conman reached out to draw up one that Ellis gave freely, squirting an amount of the jelly onto a callused palm before letting the tube join back with the taut sheets.

            The younger man smeared it just slightly and then reached between them to draw their erections together and keep them together in the circle of his hands, fingers pressuring and drawing Nick’s cock, his thumb on his own.

            He faltered right as the special _tingling_ quality traipsed across both the skin of his dick and hand. He caught himself a moment later and continued rubbing, looking up to find Nick’s reaction.

            And Nick laughed down at him and Ellis grinned back, relieved at the sight of constricting muscles and a curving back above him.

            “Holy shit,” Nick half whispered. “That really _does_ tingle.”

            Ellis continued his tugs. “It ain’t that bad.”

            “No?” A thick eyebrow lifted but Ellis wasn’t going to answer again.

            And Nick didn’t laugh again; he rocked into their motion and continued watching the redneck who continued watching him for the sake of that parallelism.

            Weighted, free touches moved across his waist then, up the lines of his stomach and over his pectorals, fingering his nipples before tracing the tip of his shoulders before falling back down again all the way to his hips and then long the line of his legs to his thighs. And then they traced back and up to his ass where they remained, pulling and gripping and spreading like always.

            Ellis raised his hips up—to rub up against Nick’s cock more than anything, really—and the touches tightened, almost pinching, before moving away, and the hick lowered back down, his wrist and forearm still moving, his free hand reaching out to be swatted away.

            The older man was taking up the bottle of their new lubrication instead, smearing a bit on his right hand before placing that on Ellis’ stomach. And reasonably, the Georgia native jolted, and then turned his face away to hide the simultaneous smile and flush that overtook him as the liquid started to work there, too.

            Nick slicked his hand up, his other following with bottle in hand to squirt out any amount needed once the lubrication thinned on his skin. He traced along the lines of muscle and bone and Ellis refused to look because he could feel it all tingling already and besides he really wasn’t ready to meet demandingly dark green eyes.

            When the pads of his lover’s fingers rubbed over his first nipple he let his head slip back and he wasn’t sure why because watching the nub stand and then feeling it react to something that was strange and unlike fingers or mouths, wasn’t something he wanted Nick witnessing. But he watched anyway as the same attention was divested on the second, and he watched it react in the same fashion, and he arched up into it all.

            “Good?”

            Somewhere along the line the hand he had commissioned to stroke their cocks had stopped and so he answered by a particularly strong tug that also had the misfortune of admitting to his enjoyment over Nick’s administrations. But the conman sighed and moved with it, lowering his head to look between them, dropping the bottle of lube because it didn’t seem to matter anymore.

            And so Ellis drew up that free, non-lubed hand, and sucked two of the fingers, the middle and ring, into his mouth. And then Nick really groaned, and his head shot up, and he was staring hard so Ellis shut his eyes and sucked and rolled his tongue and nibbled down with his front teeth until the older man was mumbling _fucks_ and _shits_ in response.

            When Ellis pulled back once more, making sure to drag his lips as much as possible, Nick surged forward and crushed their mouths and chests and hips together and they rocked and rutted and the redneck had to put his arms around Nick’s shoulders because they were thrashing about too much if he just let them lay and he had to wrap his legs around his waist because this way he could lock the larger man closer and closer.

            They slowed eventually, panting, but Ellis kept his legs locked until he received a truly dark look, and he let them be spread away. And he kept them that way when Nick retrieved their tingling ‘massage’ lotion even though he knew where it was going and he wasn’t entirely sure he really wanted to tingle _there_.

            But Nick didn’t seem to think, or care, about that; he coated his fingers—three of them—and slipped the first one just at his opening, circling the puckered skin. And after three swipes the sensation kicked in again and Ellis wasn’t sure how to feel about the teasing, prickly waves of feeling ghosting about his entrance.

            And he wasn’t sure how to feel about it when that finger slipped inside, and then a second, and then the third because Nick was through with waiting.

            Ellis groaned at the fingers that twisted and spread around within him, feeling himself open, feeling himself react to more than just their roughened touch but to the substance coating them and making their passage easier and strange all at once.

            They leaned together again and kissed and his fingers fluttered inside him, giving up their depth but not their breadth with the new position. And Ellis clutched at his shoulders and sucked at his lips when the tingle settled over his prostate because he couldn’t react because he didn’t know how to react, because he hadn’t expected to react.

            And when he sighed and groaned Nick withdrew both his mouth and fingers and sat up, and Ellis spread his legs further expectantly, eyes fixed on the way those fingers held the thick erection between his thighs. And his eyes went to the head, purpling and loud.

            And then that head was pushing into him, just the head, barely lubricated and blunt and hard and hot and teasing. Ellis hooked his hands in the sheets and for all his shame, attempted to rock his hips but Nick rode it out, mouth open with the tingling or with warm tightness, Ellis didn’t know.

            But he was working his glistening fingers over the rest of his erection now, free hand moving down to the redneck’s cock in a frenzied, similar motion that the two could only ride out.

            Ellis came, stilled himself from arching in fear of the loss of contact between him and his lover, and spurted onto his stomach and down over Nick’s fingers which continued. And he could feel himself tightening around the tip of his lover’s cock within him as plainly as Nick felt it.

            And he felt every spasm and shot of the gambler’s seed as it soaked the inside of him.

            When he opened his eyes again Nick had settled by his side, on his back, and Ellis was too happy to roll onto his stomach to mold against him, anything to get the pressure of his ass, which would probably be better off in the morning because of their antics regardless.

            Nick wiped his hand off on the sheets so he could place it at the base of Ellis’ skull as their breaths evened.

            And the television hummed, and somehow the hick found it in his strength to open his eyes so that he could note, with a laugh, that the commercial was for KY jelly and lubricant.

            Nick just found the remote and shut it off. “Fucking ninth commercial today.”


End file.
